


How it was meant to be

by CeBo01



Series: How it was meant to be [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeBo01/pseuds/CeBo01
Summary: "None of it was meant to turn out like this"Sirius took in a shaky breath,"Toujours Pur, it never was meant to be about blood, but magic."
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: How it was meant to be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018522
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	How it was meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I've been watching too many Black family edits on Youtube, reading too many Pureblood culture fics and looking too deep into the dark royalty aesthetic and now have Feelings(™) about what could have been.

“My mother did that after I ran away,” Sirius murmured, gesturing to the burnt spot on the family tree. 

“That’s terrible,” Harry responded, not sure what else to say.

He couldn’t understand how someone could banish their family like that, how they could Sever their familiar bonds and be completely fine with it. He had gone so long with nothing, with gaping holes where family magic was meant to hold him up. 

His Godfather had been a blessing he thanked Mother Magic for every day.

Silence hung heavy in the room. Faint noises of Mrs Weasly cooking downstairs and a distant argument between Ginny and the twins could be heard. But they all seemed a world away.

“It wasn’t meant to be like this.” Sirius muttered.

Harry turned his head away from the tree to glance curiously at the ragged man. He looked weighed down, like he held the burden of the entire wizarding world on his back, five times over. His hair was grey and thin, patches of his head visible at the roots. His skin sagged, wrinkled beyond belief. Laugh lines that had become prominent through screams, the skin under his eyes as black as soot, drooping low on his face. 

He looked bitter.

He looked like he had given up. 

“None of it was meant to turn out like this.” 

Harry gave a startled shout at the sudden crack that rang through the room. Blood started to trickle down Sirius’ wrist, glass shards digging into his palm as he culled his fist tight around the remains of the drink he had been holding.

“ _I_ _t wasn’t meant to be like this._ ” He yelled.

Harry took a step back. He wanted to reach forward, he wanted to stop Sirius harming himself any more. To clean his hand from the shards and alcohol, but he never could go near anyone shouting. 

The silence came back into the room, this time disturbed by Sirius’s sharp breathing and choked sobs.

Harry hesitantly made his way over, being as weary as he would if he saw a stray animal.

He couldn’t sense Sirius’s magic, something that hadn’t happened before when they were this close. Normally it draped itself around him, almost suffocating him with the feeling of safety and security. He loathed being moved back to the Dursleys, where Sirius’s magic couldn’t reach him anymore, where the feelings of loneliness and helplessness crawled their way back into his mind with a vengeance. 

But now, it had pulsed out when he had yelled then completely disappeared, rushing back into its source. 

He reached out for Sirius’s hand, quickly pulling his hand back when Sirius flinched at the first touch before spreading his hand over the shaking fist, gently unfurling it. Harry hissed at the bloodied mess of a palm.

“There was this plan.” Harry looked up from trying to get the large pieces of glass out of Sirius’s palm. His Godfather was resting his forehead on the wallpaper, eyes closed as he took deep breaths, attempting to calm himself down.

“Bella,” Sirius sucked in a harsh breath, squeezing his closed eyes tighter, “Bella was the best of us. She... she wanted to change things. She saw our parents and she was going to change things.” He let out a broken laugh, “There,” a sob, “there was a plan.”

“Now there’s only four of us left. 

And only two of us whole.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been very much inspired by all of Ellroy's work so check them out (Username: Ellroy)! They do great pure-blood culutre fics and I absolutely adore the idea of magic being sentient.
> 
> I'm going to make this into a series, either of like a full in-depth work or various one/two-shots, so this is like a preview to all these ideas I have in my head that I need to actually start writing out or they will never actually leave my head.
> 
> Uni is absolutely destroying me though so we'll see what happens with the collection of works 🙃


End file.
